Snapshots
by Seito
Summary: Snippets of how the YJ team spends some of their days. "Happy Birthday Batman!" "Cause you make an awesome pillow." "They must be good friends." "Here! Have a balloon!" It feels just like home.  R&R


I own the plunny.

It's 11.11.11! It's a terrible shame I don't have anything for Doctor Who done but enjoy some moments with the YJ team instead. :3 Sprinkles of KF/Rob if you look hard enough. Read with caution.

* * *

><p>"Artemis! Let's go here next!" Megan linked her arm through the archer's arm and pulled her friend through the sea of people. In her free hands, multiple colored bags swung, contained various different items.<p>

"Megan," Artemis said with a sigh. She wasn't complaining or whining. No, she was above that. Artemis sighed again, feeling the cool AC hit her as Megan dragged her into the next shop. "We've been shopping for three hours, shouldn't we go back?"

Megan didn't hear her, already disappearing in the racks of brightly clothes. Within a few moments, she appeared again with a yellow dress in her hands. "Look! Isn't this cute? I bet you'll look adorable in it."

Artemis shook her head before grinning slightly. It was no use. Might as well just indulge the Martian girl. "Nah. I personally like green better."

Beside how often would they be able to go shopping like this?

* * *

><p>"Master Richard?"<p>

Alfred peered into the living room where he had lasted seen Dick. On the ground, he found Dick slumbering with a children's book loosely in his hand. On his stomach, Tim was curled up, sound asleep.

Alfred smiled and pulled a blanket off the couch. He covered the two sleeping brothers and went off to find a camera.

* * *

><p>Superman didn't know why Superboy was in Metropolis. He had found his clone, sitting on top of Daily Planet just before sunrise. From a distance, Superman pondered whether or not to approach the boy who was firmly staring at the horizon. In fact, now that Superman thought about it, how did Superboy even get up here?<p>

As the sun began to rise, Superman just scratched his head and took a seat next to Superboy. "Nice sunrise isn't it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"How are we gonna get that cat down?" Wally asked. He looked at Kaldur who was standing next to him. A small girl had pulled them to the side and asked them to help.<p>

"I'm not entirely sure," Kaldur answered. "This was not a good day for Megan to leave us."

"Yeah, she could have floated all the way up there," Wally said. He clasped his hands behind his head. "I can't run up it. Not that good yet."

"You can't help her?" the small girl asked. She hiccupped and began to tear up.

"Hey hey! We'll get her down," Wally quickly reassured her. "We're just gonna have to ask for backup."

"Or a lot of water," Kaldur mused. "But I don't think people would approve of me destroying a fire hydrant in order to obtain the necessary amount of water to support me to the top of the tree."

-Whoosh-

The three looked up to see a red and black blur to the sky. "Robin?" Wally asked, blinking.

The Boy Wonder landed on the ground with the snow white kitten in arm.

"Snow!" the girl exclaimed, cradling the small kitten. "Thank you!"

Robin smiled and patted her on the head. "No problem."

Once she was gone, Robin turned to his two teammates and placed his hands on his hips. "Seriously guys, you couldn't even rescue a cat?"

* * *

><p>"Here! Have a balloon!"<p>

Superboy blinked and accepted the balloon. The girl who handed it to him, smiled brightly and left. She continued down the street, handing balloons to the people she met. After she turned the corner, Superboy looked at the red balloon.

He reached up and touched it.

-POP!-

* * *

><p>"Cookie?"<p>

"Alfred made them?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Matthew barely blinked an eye as a group of friends walked into the ice cream parlor. It wasn't strange to see friends come here. "What would you like to order?" he asked.<p>

"Cookies and Cream!" the redhead girl spoke up first.

"Rocky Road for me!" the redhead boy seconded.

"I will take coffee," the dark skin lad said.

The group of friends paused in their ordering to look at the dark skin lad. "What?" the boy asked.

"Just never pictured you as a coffee lover," the redhead boy asked.

"I'll take a scoop of strawberry," the blond girl interpreted.

"I'll have green tea," the sunglasses wearing boy said next.

"Green tea?" the blond girl asked. "Why green tea?"

"I thought green tea was only a drink," the redhead said. "I did not know they made it into an ice cream as well."

The redhead boy frowned, his nose scrunched up. "And I thought Kaldur was bad," he said.

The sunglasses wearing boy shrugged. "It's pretty good."

"And you?" Matthew interrupted, looking at the last member of the group.

The muscular brunette frowned. "I don't know what to get," he finally said.

"He'll have vanilla," the blond girl said. Her friends looked at her. She shrugged. "It's best to start with the basics."

Matthew handed them their cups of ice cream and watched as they walked out the door, poking and laughing among themselves.

"They must be good friends."

* * *

><p>Takeru's eyebrow rose as the redhead continue to chatter on. He can't help but feel that in another life, they might have been best friends.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell again, why did I agree to this?"<p>

"Because you like Wally and it's his birthday."

Roy scowled. "_Chastity_ I'm going to kill you after this."

Dick smiled and flipped his long blond hair. "You can try _Queenie._"

"Um… guys? Why are you here?" Wally looked at his two friends who were dressed as smoking hot girls, if he may say so himself.

Dick of course, leaned in close and batted his eyelashes which were thick from mascara. "To wish you a happy birthday of course."

"HOLY SHIT! WEST GOT GIRLS HANGING OFF OF HIM!"

* * *

><p>Kaldur floated on his back in the sea, letting the tides push and pulling him as they pleased. The air tasted salty and the moon hung low in the sky. The ocean sung its lullaby.<p>

It felt a little like home.

* * *

><p>Robin flipped a black pin with a white skull design on it. It was such a simple and tiny thing yet the burden it carried was so much for.<p>

It truly was a wonderful world.

* * *

><p>"You gonna move?"<p>

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause you make an awesome pillow."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Batman!"<p>

Batman blinked and then looked at his protégé. Robin smirked and but otherwise didn't say anything.

"I baked you a cake!" Megan offered. She handed him a slice of chocolate cake.

"It tastes good," Superboy reassured the Dark Knight.

"And we got you a present," Wally. He pointed to the red and green box in the corner.

"… Thank you," Batman said. He opened his gift and peered into the giant box.

Inside were yellow pill shaped creatures. They wore blue overalls and goggles. Some had one eye, others hand two. Some were small, others were tall. As soon as they saw Batman they jumped up and down, garbling in a language Batman couldn't quite understand.

"What are these?" Batman asked.

"Minions! Robin said you could use the help around the Batcave," Wally said proudly. One of the minions babbled something and Wally nodded in agreement. "They said they'll work for free, as long as you feed them Alfred's cookies!"

Batman blinked. The eyes slits in his cowl narrowed. "And where did you find them?"

The teens shared at a look. Then Superboy spoke up, "They followed us home one day."

* * *

><p>"How is this training?"<p>

"Multitasking."

"And reading and walking is gonna do this?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Wally didn't quite know what to make of this man offering him the chance to see all of time and space in a little blue box. Quite honestly if he wasn't a teenager with superspeed and knew other superheroes, Wally would have thought the man was honestly crazy.<p>

Who wears a bowtie these days anyways?

"You'll have me back in time for dinner?"

"With plenty of time to spare."

* * *

><p>"Rob?"<p>

"I don't understand why you make me feel so warm."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>"I'll raise by two."<p>

"Deal me another three."

"Why am I the dealer?" Roy asked. He looked at the three players in front of him. They shared at a look.

"It seemed logical at the time," RED said.

"Well not for us," KID pointed out. "He's their friend."

"You're the only one available," Robin countered.

"What about Wally?" Roy asked, pointing to the sleeping teen.

The three players shared another look. Then together, they chorused, "He's the prize."

* * *

><p>xD plenty of insides jokes if you've read a few of my other stories and maybe a few more to hint at stories yet to come, did you spot them all?<p>

Please review. :3


End file.
